1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging method and a packaging device in which some goods such as fresh foods or the like are packaged with a stretch film at a backyard of a super market and the like.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A stretch film packaging machine normally used in a supermarket and the like at present is constructed such that a goods mounting table (some type of packaging device are provided with a metering table) 35 is arranged at a slight lower position at an operator's side against the machine frame 34 constituting the packaging machine as shown in FIG. 11. When an operator puts the packaged item (goods) on the goods mounting table, the packaged item is loaded onto the elevator 37 positioned at the descending position by an in-feed conveyor 36 having a pusher. After loading operation, the elevator is lifted up, the packaged item is pushed up toward the film 39 tensioned and held at the packaging segment 38 above the elevator. The upper surface of the packaged item is packaged with the film, the end part of the film is folded toward the bottom surface of the packaged item to complete the packaging and the packaged item is unloaded to the discharging segment (or the heat seal segment) 40 arranged at the upper part of the device.